<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rendez-vous à l'aube by Jae_universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951708">Rendez-vous à l'aube</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe'>Jae_universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula E RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Clothed Sex, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Surprise Pairing, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brefs passages dans l'intimité des uns et des autres, sans jamais savoir à l'avance le pairing.</p><p>Expérience littéraire !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>?/?, Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Mick Schumacher, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, George Russell/Nyck de Vries, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton &amp; Roscoe Hamilton, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Antonio Giovinazzi, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ivresse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Allez, on tente l'expérience ! De courtes histoires, à chaque fois débutées dans l'inconnue du pairing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Des lèvres humides sur une peau mouillée. Des lèvres, roses et chaudes, sur une joue écarlate et dégoulinante, l'eau tombe sur les corps en se fracassant. La vapeur trouble la vue, une main trace la transparence de la vitre. Sous cette douche brûlante, les deux corps se dispersent, se touchent et se repoussent, la moiteur affole ce jeu d'aimants ; les amants sont devenus fous.</p><p>Fous l'un de l'autre, fous du corps de l'autre, les bouches se retrouvent pour un baiser plus torride encore que ne l'est l'espace clos dans lequel ils sont enfermés.</p><p>Les mains se précipitent, bientôt elles les mèneront à l'extase, alors que les murmures se perdent dans le fracassement de l'eau ; les esprits sont eux perdus dans un autre endroit, un lieu d'ivresse.</p><p>Ivres ils le sont, ivres l'un de l'autre, Max est ivre des lèvres de Charles et Charles est ivre des lèvres de Max. C'est cela qui les transporte, qui exalte leurs sens, ces bouches qui s'embrassent, mélangeant leurs haleines à en perdre haleine.</p><p>Les jambes fléchissent sous la délivrance, ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas qu'elles faillissent. Le nom de Charles a passé les lèvres de Max, le nom de Max a passé les lèvres de Charles, ils se sont perdus ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.</p><p>Ivresse individuelle, ivresse partagée, ivresse personnelle et plurielle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, au vu de la spécificité de ce nouveau recueil je suis curieux de connaître vos avis/appréciations !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Marques</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sur son corps les marques se perdent, affectives, laissées par une bouche dévorante. Une rougeur, une empreinte de dents, des suçons faits dans la lenteur de l'immobilité. Des marques volontaires, qui plus tard seront recherchées, au moment de choisir avec quels vêtements s'habiller.</p><p>Marquage minutieux, œuvre d'art faite sur ta peau, témoignage d'un amour possessif.</p><p>Ainsi Pierre agit, colore le corps de Max, trace les contours de ses sentiments et de ses désirs. Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, ces écorchures et ces tâches, qui expriment passion et possession. Ces suçons dans le cou, ces marques de dents aux épaules, ces rougeurs sur le torse, ces autres suçons faits à l'intérieur des cuisses ; ces marques ne doivent rien au hasard, chacune à sa définition, toutes ont une raison d'exister et le tout à sa signification.</p><p>Ces marques sur ta peau, pour te dire combien je t'aime et combien je te désire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Murmures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fredonnements, murmures, chuchotements. Tous s'envolent dans le crépuscule, emportés par la brise. Ils se mêlent aux nuages, rose pastel, voguent vers l'horizon sans se soucier de la trace qu'ils laisseront.</p><p>
  <em>Mon cœur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon doux amour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon tendre aimé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon adoré.</em>
</p><p>Tendres mots soufflés au creux de l'oreille, sitôt entendus sitôt transportés. Les joues rougissent un peu plus à chacun d'eux, les mains s'entrelacent jusqu'à se confondre.</p><p>Le haut d'une colline sous le soleil couchant.</p><p>Carlos.</p><p>Lando.</p><p>Leurs lèvres se trouvent.</p><p>Les murmures s'éteignent ainsi, tués par un doux baiser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pluvieuse nuit anglaise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sous la pluie les lueurs des réverbères se reflètent. Des pas précipités, un parapluie oublié, une allée mouillé, sortie au clair de lune qui aura humidement tournée.</p><p>À grandes enjambées, ils atteignent un porche protégé. Une imposante demeure, à cette heure avancée toutes ces lumières sont éteintes, ces gens endormis.</p><p>Le froid les saisit. Trempés, ils le sont de la tête au pied, les capuches et baskets ne les auront sauvés.</p><p>Un frisson les réunit. </p><p>Un regard. </p><p>Un sourire. </p><p>Un rire. </p><p>Alex et George se sont prit l'averse et sont maintenant abrités. Un autre frisson, quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent. </p><p>Chaleur dans le froid d'une pluvieuse nuit anglaise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Les troubles du temps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le temps s'est joué d'eux. Il s'est oublié, absenté, tandis que leurs esprits et leurs corps s'égarent dans la nuit.</p><p>D'une caresse, d'un premier baiser, c'est devenu un moment hors du temps ; un instant qui s'étire. Deux corps qui se touchent, des cheveux caressés alors qu'une bouche prend en elle, avec délicatesse et envie, la droite expression du désir. Un désir tombé sur eux sans les avertir, troubles pensées d'après fête.</p><p>La profondeur de la nuit et la profondeur d'une bouche, mouvantes et troubles dans l'obscurité.</p><p>Contours distordus et distorsion temporelle.</p><p>George gémit quand Lando s'arrête et se redresse. Hagards ils le sont tous les deux, Lando retrouve furtivement les lèvres de George, sucrées au campagne.</p><p>Lèvres veloutées.</p><p>Ils finiront la nuit, si elle existe toujours car le temps se joue d'eux, les corps enchevêtrés sous la douceur des draps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cinq jours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La puissance de l'amour et l'impatience de l'attente. Une séparation de quelques jours, trop longue, torture psychologique pour deux amants énamourés. Manque cruel, de visuel, de contact, de toucher, de baisers, ce besoin vital d'être ensemble peau contre peau.</p><p>Les vestes sont jetées, les tee-shirts soulevés, les pantalons et caleçons baissés. Pas le temps de s'y attarder, les câlins seront pour plus tard, priorité est donnée à l'unisson par l'union des corps.</p><p>Mouvements frénétiques, dos cambrés et mains appuyées sur le blanc du mur, hanches ondulantes et pieds crispés sur le sol. C'est primaire, vertical et angulaire, conséquence et consécration d'un désir, de cinq jours inassouvi.</p><p>La raison se perd, trop amoureux sont-ils, ça devient brutal. Sebastian soupire, souffrance inécoutée, serre une prise imaginaire. Derrière lui Kimi grogne, essoufflé autant que son amant.</p><p>Ça vient vite.</p><p>Ce n'est que quand le calme revient, que les vêtements sont correctement mis de côté. Déposés en un tas rouge, blanc et jean, au pied du lit. Lit plus adapté, aux câlins désormais ils peuvent s'adonner, corps nus séparés durant cinq jours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. L'amour en face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignorance des sentiments partagés, entre eux cela a duré. Semaines, mois, années, éternité passée dans l'inconscience volontaire et involontaire.</p><p>La peur ou le rejet, le refus de la vérité. La déstabilisation par les mots, l'assassinat des sentiments par l'ignorance. </p><p>Parvenue dans les conscients, une réalité contre laquelle tout aura été tentée, jugée comme une passagère importune.</p><p>Mais un jour arriva la bascule ; imprévue, imprévisible, simultanée. Retrouvailles non programmée.</p><p>Une bulle créée dans la bulle.</p><p>Kevin et Nico. Regards troublés, soudaine proximité, contacts d'un nouveau genre.</p><p>Révélation divine, il ne purent que s'y résoudre puis céder, passionné baiser.</p><p>Face à face ; l'amour en face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jeux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis. Le jeu du chat et de la souris, du un coup à toi, un coup à moi. Séduction intime, faite d'évitements nuancés ; l'attachement par le manque. Qui ne se remarque pas toujours aux premiers instants, à qui on prête d'autres tournures, moins solennelles, qu'on ne considère avec sérieux.</p><p>Pièces du puzzle semées ici et là. Se tourner autour sans en avoir l'air, jeu volontaire.</p><p>Accumulation de tension. Nerveuse, affective, sexuelle. On la laisse grimper jusqu'à l'aube, désir crépusculaire.</p><p>Histoire aux chapitres clairsemés.</p><p>Charles et Max, cela a débuté comme cela. Pression emmagasinée, retenue, une ignorance de gamins devenue une vérité d'adultes. Piques lancées, réconciliations reportées ; cailloux semés.</p><p>Première fois bâclée, des suivantes dans des lieux fades, à l'arrachée. Mise sous clé d'une attirance qu'ils souhaitaient temporaire.</p><p>Puis, fuis-moi je te fuis, suis-moi je te suis. S'éviter mutuellement ou se suivre mutuellement, être en colère ou êtres en symbiose.</p><p>Puis, suis-moi je te suis. Ensemble, avancer. Jeu pas réellement terminé, mais aux règles évoluées.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dynamique des courants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Va-et-vient fait dans une rythmique condensée. D'une main, d'une bouche, cela s'alterne et se côtoie. Caresses multiples, diversité des plaisirs, permanente source de bien-être.</p><p>Dynamique autour du (des) pénis. L'un à l'autre puis l'autre à l'un, les positions changent, les deux sont savourés simultanément. L'un des corps ondule et l'autre se tortille, double fellation de laquelle découle du pur délice.</p><p>Bouches humides, langues brûlantes ; gorges visitées. Mélange de fluides corporels, les corps s'emballent, gouttelettes annonciatrices qui se perdent dans la descente.</p><p>Lando se déferle en premier, trébuché. Carlos avale la crue, hoquète au débordement, poursuit en s'écoulant. Lando prend jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ça file en son lit souterrain, apporte une chaleur salvatrice.</p><p>Dynamique des courants.</p><p>Courants ils sont en réalité affluent, se mélangeant l'un à l'autre alors que leurs bouches se reprennent.</p><p>Mouvements de fluides dans une fraîche nuit d'été.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après la pluie, ciel qui se dégage, arc-en-ciel au-dessus de nous. Couleurs nettes et frontières floues, coloré spectacle observé à l'abri d'une fenêtre marquée de traces de pluie.</p><p>Rose ton visage, violet notre mélange, bleu ma couleur, vert notre horizon, jaune notre éclat, orange notre chaleur et rouge, ta couleur.</p><p>La couleur de ton haut et la couleur de tes joues après que je t'ai embrassé.</p><p>Rouge Ferrari renommé Rouge Charles.</p><p>Rouge notre amour.</p><p>Charles et Pierre pour toujours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Seuls au monde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Froide journée d'hiver, blancheur immaculée. Deux mains enlacées, partage de chaleur dans janvier glacé.</p><p>Côte à côte, les bras se touchent, les épaules se frôlent. À deux avancer sur ce tapis enneigé.</p><p>Vacances au ski, premières à deux, premières d'eux.</p><p>Une station fréquentée, balade éloignée pour plus de tranquillité. En quittant le chalet, traverser le sentier, se perdre dans la forêt, entre les sapins bifurquer.</p><p>Soleil levant, début de matinée. Oiseaux chantant pour se réchauffer, posés sur un rocher. Lac givrée, herbe congelée.</p><p>Carte postale hivernale, perdus dans les Alpes suisses.</p><p>Tombés dans la poudreuse, acte volontaire, André et Jean-Éric s'embrassent. Chaleur d'un baiser qui fait fondre la neige.</p><p>Eux, seuls au monde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Les cerisiers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les cerisiers sont en fleurs, rose allée, le vent leur vole quelques pétales. Période de légèreté, période d'amour, période de contemplation au Japon.</p><p>Vacances à la fin mars. En bons touristes, smartphones en mains et vêtements mal repassés, ils déambulent et se mêlent aux locaux.</p><p>Une nappe à carreaux, des jambes allongées. Un panier repas, bento coloré, ils pique-niquent en s'effleurant sans cesse la main.</p><p>Regards en coin, sourires timides, rires complices. Sous les cerisiers en fleurs, ils se veulent discrets mais sont visibles.</p><p>Finalement remarqués, s'accordent-ils. Les japonais sont respectueux alors, leur secret sera bien gardé.</p><p>Ils s'embrassent en se tenant la main.</p><p>Esteban et Lance, amoureux sous les cerisiers en fleurs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trois corps entrelacés, nus sur des draps satinés. Les courbes se mélangent, se retracent perpétuellement, ballet d'eux essoufflés.</p><p>Dedans ou dehors, ça va ça vient, les positions changent, les murmures aussi.</p><p>Trois amants réunis, multiplication des désirs et des plaisirs ; possibilités infinies.</p><p>Trois bouches chaudes, trois paires de mains habiles, trois pénis gonflés. Trois torses à embrasser, trois fessiers à palper, trois intimités à célébrer.</p><p>Entre eux pas besoin de mots, ils se connaissent comme s'ils étaient une unique entité.</p><p>Charles, Max et Pierre. Ensemble sur le lit, face à la fenêtre et la mer, ils font l'amour à trois.</p><p>Pour la troisième mais certainement pas la dernière fois.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. En apesanteur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils se sont éloignés vers l'horizon, ciel orangé au-dessus d'eux, air iodé dans les narines. Sable fin disparu, petits poissons filant en bancs.</p><p>Respirations retenues dans les vagues. Corps à corps sous-marins, touches et caresses clairsemées, baisers noyés.</p><p>En apesanteur, une nage sous-marine.</p><p>Dans cet espace bleu éclairé d'orange, vide ou néant, une galaxie. Poissons planètes et algues satellites. Ils se sont perdus dans l'immensité ; ils se sont perdus dans la beauté de l'instant.</p><p>Bouche à bouche pour se partager l'air, rester plus longtemps sous le niveau de la mer.</p><p>George et Nyck, perdus au milieu de l'océan.</p><p>En apesanteur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. La plage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entre les dunes, plage abandonnée, ils se sont arrêtés. Les grains de sable filent sous leurs pieds, soulevés par leurs mouvements ajustés, forment et reforment le sol entourant leur serviette étalée.</p><p>À l'horizon il n'y a que la mer, une mer calme de fin du monde, océan oublié. Rosée est l'aube, brillants sont les corps à moitié dévêtus.</p><p>Corps qui bougent au même rythme que les vagues, en faisant les mêmes murmures. Va-et-vient intime, frissons mouillés, ils vérifient parfois ne pas être épiés car l'endroit est risqué.</p><p>La chaleur des corps frappés par le vent, fraîcheur matinale du bord de mer.</p><p>Lando chevauche Carlos sur la plage, ils font l'amour sur une plage publique sans public ; paysage magnifique.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Champ de blé en été</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un baiser volé, une course poursuite, un champ de blé en été ; synopsis d'un amour enchanté.</p><p>Il le rattrape et le fait tomber à la renverse. Les blés sont pliés, victimes collatérales d'une poursuite amoureuse, se dispersent au vent. Maltraitance encore, quand le corps assailli est chatouillé.</p><p>Éclats de rire dans la chaleur de l'été.</p><p>L'attaquant s'agenouille sur sa victime. Les regards sont mêlés, les rires essoufflés se taisent. Bruissement du champ, alors qu'eux font un arrêt sur image prolongé.</p><p>On dirait un film, tourné dans un champ de blé en été.</p><p>Carlos se penche et capture les lèvres de Lando. Douce prise, dialogues susurrés, acteurs en pleine idylle.</p><p>Une histoire loin d'être achevée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ton nom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La brume domine le Rocher, premières heures de la matinée. Partis là-haut faire une randonnée, chaussures adaptées et vêtements de sport, un départ dans la nuit pour atteindre le sommet au lever. Une heure et demie de marche nécessaire, bon train, pour y arriver.</p><p>En chemin l'aube, l'aurore puis enfin le crépuscule, vu d'en haut. Vue plongeante sur la Principauté, bâtiments auréolés.</p><p>Les éclats dorés de tes cheveux ; or pur dans lequel mes doigts filent.</p><p>Tes yeux brillants lorsque tu me regardes, lorsque doucement tu me déshabilles.</p><p>La roche, les arbres, la ville, la méditerranée, la voie ferrée juste sous nos pieds. Panorama crépusculaire pour s'envoyer en l'air, une rencontre clandestine au bord du vide, seul témoin qui m'entendra crier ton nom.</p><p><em>Mick</em>.</p><p>Ton amour, <em>Charles</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Éphémères</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enlacés le temps d'une danse, pas à pas, suivre la musique. Un slow quoi d'autre, c'est la fin du bal, dernière chance de profiter de son aimé.</p><p>Éphémères sur la piste de danse.</p><p>Jusqu'ici nous n'avions osé, par souhait de conformité. Mais celle-ci est la dernière alors laissons-nous aller, autour les gens endormis ou dans l'ivresse ont les sens étourdis.</p><p>Ta peau contre ma peau, ta main dans la mienne et ta taille que je serre.</p><p>Lentement la danse se passe, soudainement elle s'arrête. Au milieu de la piste, yeux fermés, nous les derniers à se séparer.</p><p>Mon murmuré, Je t'aime Jean-Éric, auquel tu réponds ton chuchoté, Je t'aime André.</p><p>Bonheur éphémère.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Matin glorieux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La journée commence, il est l'heure de se lever, de quitter le lit douillet pour aller avaler un copieux petit déjeuner.</p><p>Encore à moitié endormis, jambes entrelacées sous les draps. Un bâillement partagé, des mains qui s'égarent, qui rencontrent des monts connus.</p><p>Matin glorieux sous un doux éclairage automnal voilé.</p><p>Hors des sous-vêtements, lentement se faire venir mutuellement, lèvres timidement réunies et yeux mi-clos. Murmures enfouis, soufflés quand les désirs exaucés.</p><p>Redescendre en s'embrassant avant de descendre du lit.</p><p>Alex et George enfin réveillés et prêts à débuter leur journée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sexe entre amis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au début, ils étaient deux. Deux amis, plus qu'amis ce soir sous les draps, deux à s'embrasser et à se caresser dans ce grand lit ; puis le troisième est arrivé. </p><p>Il les surprend, bouche contre bouche, mains aventurières sous les vêtements, visages roses de s'être fait découvrir ainsi.</p><p>Instant gênant, devenu expérience troublante quand il se joint à eux.</p><p>À trois ils continuent, les lèvres se prêtent les unes aux autres, les corps passent de mains en mains. Les vêtements n'y résistent pas, visitent le parquet tandis que s'affichent les nudités, corps connus en d'autres circonstances.</p><p>Les jeux reprennent, deviennent sérieux, excitation d'une première fois à trois ; l'un finit par céder aux autres.</p><p>George, agenouillé devant Alex et avec Lando derrière lui.</p><p>Juste du sexe entre amis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. L'étoile filante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allongés dans l'herbe, ils contemplent le ciel étoilé. Ce soir l'horizon est dégagé, on peut admirer les constellations du Cygne ou d'Hercule, profiter de la brillance de Véga ou d'Altaïr. Au fond du jardin quelques cigales chantent, un oiseau s'installe dans de bruyants battements d'ailes sur un troène.</p><p>Ce ciel étoilé d'août sous lequel nous sommes tous les deux réunis.</p><p>Subitement, une lueur se déplace. Une traînée lumineuse, qui file si vite qu'on pourrait la croire rêvée, quelque part dans l'immensité de l'univers.</p><p>Nous t'avons vue, étoile filante, et nous faisons un vœu ; main dans la main et corps projetés dans le vide non vide de l'univers.</p><p>Max, je souhaite être à tes côtés pour toujours.</p><p>Pierre, je souhaite être à tes côtés pour toujours.</p><p>Et file l'étoile filante, éclairer d'autres cieux, exaucer d'autres vœux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Cinq mots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>À jamais nous serons liés.</p><p>Ces cinq mots que nous nous sommes dit, ces cinq mots qui ont scellés ce lien que nous nous sommes juré de garder pour l'éternité, voilà de cela des années.</p><p>Un lien écrit à l'indélébile sur nos âmes marquées, noires cicatrices d'épreuves qu'ensemble nous avons traversées. Tragédies trop nombreuses pour être comptées, vies vallonnées par ces pertes, une souffrance partagée qui a fait se renforcer encore plus notre lien juré.</p><p>Ton corps serrant le mien ou tes lèvres contre les miennes, pour me relever.</p><p>Il y aura toujours une nouvelle aube, que nous regarderons ensemble, debout contre tous ces vents obscurs qui grâce à toi manqueront de nous emporter.</p><p>À jamais nous serons liés.</p><p>Notre amitié amoureuse à nous, toi et moi, Pierre et Charles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Rencontre inattendue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les alpes autrichiennes, paysage enneigé, une rencontre inattendue en plein février. Ils se sont croisés au restaurant d'en haut, se sont aperçus résider dans le même hôtel-chalet, autant de prétextes légitimes pour passer des moments ensemble.</p><p>Dévaler les pistes et passer des soirées au coin du feu, juste tous les deux.</p><p>Une semaine d'amitié en trompe l'œil, des regards détournés qui sont autant de portes dérobées. Quelque chose d'inédit, une flamme attisée dans leurs âtres, quelques braises sur lesquelles souffler.</p><p>Désir platonique à la pureté égale à celle de la neige, blancheur immaculée du paysage hivernal.</p><p>Des rires qui raisonnent entre les montagnes, après que l'un soit tombé, en bas d'une piste pour skieurs chevronnés. Sans doute les mouvements de terrains étaient-ils trop compliqués, pour Alex qui n'a jamais beaucoup skier.</p><p>Pierre le relève, le tire trop fort, Alex trébuche. Il retombe, ils tombent tous les deux, froideur de la neige dans le dos de Pierre.</p><p>Les rires ont disparus, les cœurs s'accélèrent, les yeux se ferment.</p><p>Un chaste baiser dans la neige.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Fleur bleue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se tenir la main maladroitement, s'embrasser du bout des lèvres comme des enfants. Timide amourette d'automne, vécue dans la fraîcheur d'octobre, quelque part loin des circuits.</p><p>S'évader ensemble, innocemment, loin du quotidien. Oublier la course, les médias, les obligations de résultats. Être simplement soi, garçons bienheureux, gambader dans l'herbe d'une vallée.</p><p>Cueillir cette fleur bleue pour la mettre dans tes cheveux.</p><p>Chantonner, peut-être faussement, une comptine d'un autre temps. Sautiller, certainement habilement, jusqu'à retrouver cette maison aux quatre marches et volets blancs.</p><p>Prendre un bon dîner, passer la soirée enlacés dans le canapé. Puis aller dans la chambre au grand lit où se coucher, en pyjamas rayés, se donner un baiser pour se souhaiter bonne nuit.</p><p>Pierre et Antonio, la fleur bleue toujours dans ses longs cheveux bruns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Mots d'amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Des félicitations, deux corps enlacés, un <em>Je t'aime</em> murmuré au creux de l'oreille ; mots d'amour soufflés dans l'instant.</p><p>Émotions vives, intenses, personnelles face à un grand moment dont chacun veut s'approprier un fragment.</p><p>Ce nuage sur lequel il navigue, sous une pluie de champagne qui tombe à nouveau, qui le maintient au septième ciel. Long voyage dans le garage, joie surhumaine de tous les gars, une victoire attendue par eux depuis longtemps ; une victoire pour eux.</p><p>La lune a chassé le soleil depuis longtemps, l'obscurité reste à la porte des cœurs enamourés. C'est enfin que Pierre pose un pied sur Terre, un seul pied pour venir récupérer son autre trophée, Max lui murmurant d'autres mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille.</p><p>
  <em>Qu'importe le reste tant que tu es avec moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon amour pour toujours, mon vainqueur à moi.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clairement imprévu celui-ci !!!! Quelle course, quelle magnifique victoire de Pierre !! ❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Faire corps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murmures rauques, mots à ne pas souffler dans toutes les oreilles. Position de gymnastes, ardue acrobatie réalisée à deux, flexibilité et dureté des corps en combiné.</p><p>Longues poussées, corps remués, le lit tremble autant que les muscles convulsent.</p><p>Violents entrechoquements des corps, plaques tectoniques à la dérive.</p><p>Le plaisir monte, monte jusqu'à atteindre son épicentre, exactement en même temps. Les voix tremblent, les cris se brisent, les corps s'affaissent. Orgasme à la puissance d'un tremblement de terre, dix sur l'échelle de Richter, suivi d'un vital besoin d'air.</p><p>Les décombres de nos ébats dans lesquels nous restons flous, trempés, les cheveux collés sur nos fronts.</p><p>George et Nyck, pris d'une incontrôlable et tumultueuse envie de faire corps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Le parapluie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flic, flac, les bottes de pluie ricochent dans les flaques. Ciré sur le dos, un parapluie courant derrière lui, il file dans le jardin. Moment d'amusement, réminiscence de l'enfance, eau qui mouille son visage ensoleillé de joie.</p><p>Et court le parapluie noir derrière lui, poursuivit par leurs rires.</p><p>La visibilité s'amenuise tant le ciel s'écoule, l'obscurité gagne du terrain. Il arrive au fond du jardin où les roses, malmenées par la pluie, baissent la tête.</p><p>Fleurs noyées qui obtiennent un moment de répit quand arrive le parapluie.</p><p>Tête protégée par ce tissu noir tendu par sa structure métallique, Lando se retourne. Carlos, regard foncé teinté d'éclats amusés, sourit avec douceur.</p><p>Lando se jette au cou de Carlos pour l'embrasser. Le parapluie en tombe, à la renverse, tête en bas et se remplit d'eau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. L'empereur romain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La cambrure d'un corps, presque entièrement dévêtu, resté trop longtemps enfermé dans des bouts de tissu. Soleil brillant sur ses courbes, coucher doré, peau cuivrée d'une fin d'été.</p><p>Observé à distance, l'air de rien, dans ce brûlant air italien.</p><p>Corps partiellement recouvert d'une serviette, aussitôt détestée du voyeur depuis longtemps repéré. Jeu de nerfs, défiance volontaire, attitude de dénégation de celui observé.</p><p>La satisfaction d'être regardé, le désappointement d'être épié ; vision partagée d'être ainsi reluqué.</p><p>Lando décide de contre-attaquer, lassé des regards appuyés de son coéquipier. Il glisse une main dans sa serviette, sourire aux lèvres, se met à l'agiter à hauteur de son entrejambe.</p><p>Sitôt Carlos se défait, hypnotisé par son désiré, ne se décolle jamais du geste en réalité mimé de Lando. Il ne peux que finir par guider une main sous la table, caresses pour lui non simulé, avec la discrétion nécessaire pour passer inaperçu de leurs voisins.</p><p>Et Lando jubile. C'est lui qui contrôle le désir de Carlos, c'est lui qui détient le pouvoir ; c'est lui l'empereur romain et Carlos ne peut que lui céder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment aurai-je pu ne rien écrire sur cette story de Carlos ? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sous la table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sous une nappe blanche sans faux pli, un pied déchaussé caresse son vis-à-vis. Au-dessus de la table où avec des amis ils sont installés, des regards sont échangés. Entente cordiale, accord donné d'un infime changement d'expression. </p><p>Le pied entame sa remontée, grimpe en un aller retour ordonné, vient s'étendre entre les cuisses charnues qui lui sont écartées. Douce pression du bout des orteils sur le jean, caresse intime déguisée, moment de plaisir que personne ne peut observer.</p><p>Le jean se tend sous les caresses, le pied va-et-vient sur cette bosse qu'il a créée.</p><p>En avant et en arrière, massage appuyé, les cuisses se resserrent pour renforcer l'étau ; frottement limité de bas en haut, de haut en bas.</p><p>Un coup de bassin est donné pour quémander la fin, un coup de talon accentué est répondu pour en terminer.</p><p>Les cuisses de Max qui se serrent encore plus, Pierre peut voir le visage de son petit ami rougir quand leurs regards se croisent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Campagne italienne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Route bordée de platanes, imposants arbres bien rangés. Un petit air de vacances, loin de l'autoroute et de ses bouchons, le nez au vent dans une décapotable argentée.</p><p>Escapade à deux, un entre-deux pour se changer les idées dans la campagne italienne.</p><p>La voiture est garée au bout du chemin, laissée à l'ombre d'un grand chêne afin de continuer à pieds. Chacun avec son sac sur le dos, ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt. Une marche décontractée, jusqu'à trouver un coin particulier.</p><p>Une vue magnifique en bordure de lac, où chantonnent les oiseaux ; lieu paisible, verdoyant, un cadre idéal pour se retrouver.</p><p>Kimi se déshabille pour se baigner, trempe ses pieds dans l'eau douce. Face à l'hésitation de Sebastian, Kimi lui n'hésite pas, l'attrape tout habillé et les fait tous les deux plonger dans le lac.</p><p>Vêtements mouillés mais visages heureux, éclats d'eau sur les berges et éclats de rire dans la campagne italienne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Petit message pour vous dire que je vais fortement ralentir la publication, l'inspiration étant absente et ma réserve de textes épuisée...<br/>Peut-être des suggestions (pairing, évènement, lieu, etc...) me donneraient-elles l'inspiration ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Pleine lune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assis côte à côte, ils contemplent insouciamment l'horizon. Ce soir la lune est pleine, elle illumine la nuit et les cœurs, cœurs synchronisés sous ce ciel étoilé.</p><p>Une tête tombe sur l'épaule toute proche, couverte d'un tee-shirt bleuté, de laquelle elle ne tombera jamais volontiers ; c'est l'oreiller rêvé.</p><p>Moment qui s'étire, qui s'étale, une main vint caresser ce visage doucement appuyé. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage tendrement touché, lèvres intentionnellement effleurées qui donnent sans tarder un baiser à ces doigts joueurs.</p><p>L'épaule se dérobe avec précaution, le visage se redresse. Sous la pleine lune les bleus scintillent, ils se plongent l'un dans l'autre dans la profondeur de la nuit.</p><p>Les yeux de Max et Pierre qui aimeraient ne jamais se quitter, mais qui s'abandonnent le temps d'un très long baiser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Ruban noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeux bandés d'un ruban noir, il se laisse déshabiller. Vêtement par vêtement, tout lui est enlevé, il est mis à nu et se sent observé. Le frisson de l'air et l'excitation d'être regardé, sa masculinité ne tarde pas à s'éveiller.</p><p>Des mains qui le touchent, qui viennent détailler chacune de ses courbes. Un souffle chaud contre son visage, des lèvres qui effleurent les siennes trop brièvement pour être reconnues. Le rêche d'une corde autour de ses poignets, ses bras sont levés par la gravité d'une attache serrée. </p><p>Ne touchant le sol plus que de la pointe des pieds, il gémit quand arrive une fessée. </p><p>Châtiment renouvelé, sonore claquement sur son fessier, il prend goût à ces coups réguliers. Le bruit est plus fort que la douleur, plutôt timide, mais sa peau commence tout de même à chauffer.</p><p>L'autre main l'enserre, elle reste immobile, c'est son corps qui bouge au rythme des fessées.</p><p>Lando supplie d'être mené. La main qui l'entoure s'active tandis que l'autre continue sa punition, son corps de tortille quand son partenaire le mène à la délivrance.</p><p>Le problème, c'est qu'avec son ruban noir, Lando ne sait pas qui c'est.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Amours plurielles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Des <em>Je t'aime</em> partagés, sous un soleil couchant ou sur l'oreiller. Une drôle d'histoire, vécue à trois, une extension du couple en quelque chose de mieux.</p><p>De grands cœurs pour se partager entre plusieurs, ils en ont assurément, gonflés par ces sentiments multidirectionnels ; pourtant tout n'est pas toujours évident, les égos sont imposants et parfois les caractères s'emportent, souvent l'un apaise les braises qui brûlent entre les deux autres. La franchise permet d'éviter l'irréversible, la réconciliation se fait sous les draps, à deux ou plus généralement à trois.</p><p>Ils ont aussi ce petit jeu, cette sexualité clandestine à deux. Jeu de mains ou plus, petits extras que font Max et Pierre, Charles et Pierre ou Charles et Max, en cachette du troisième. Le palpitant de leur trouple, le frisson sans tromperie.</p><p>Comme aujourd'hui, Max et Pierre qui se pensent discrets dans le jacuzzi, mais que Charles a surpris. Ce dernier ne s'est pourtant pas manifesté, il est resté quelques instants à les observer, s'embrasser et se toucher dans les remous du bain, avant de leur rendre leur intimité.</p><p>C'est comme cela qu'ils vivent leurs amours plurielles, à la fois ensemble et cachés.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. La boîte à souvenirs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils se sont laissé tomber dans l'herbe, pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps. L'insouciance de l'enfance se rappelle à eux, elle était belle et l'est toujours autant, ils rigolent de cet enfantin égarement.</p><p>Le passé refait surface, fait de souvenirs communs, de moments secrets qu'ils ont vécu entre deux périodes d'éloignement. Aléas de la vie, parfois sur un coup de dés, ils ont été plus ou moins proches mais sont toujours resté liés.</p><p>Le souvenir d'un baiser, d'un câlin, d'un regard échangé du coin de l'œil ; c'est beau, c'est rose ou rouge, c'est eux.</p><p>Sebastian remarque un trèfle entre les autres. Celui-ci a quatre feuilles, comme ceux ornant la voiture de Kimi, il est vert et encore brillant de rosée.</p><p>Ce trèfle déposé sur les carreaux de ta veste, les piques de bonheur que cela t'envoie au cœur. Ce jeux de cartes entre nous, nouveau venu dans notre boîte à souvenirs, que nous souhaitons voir se reproduire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Folie douce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Folie douce, c'est ainsi qu'ils décrivent leur histoire. Leurs folies personnelles, la folie enivrante à l'instant du premier baiser, celle qui s'est emparé d'eux quand après leur première fois, ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils ne pourraient plus se lâcher.</p><p>La folie douce, qui ne s'estompe jamais. À chaque regard, à chaque contact physique aussi minime soit-il, elle est là avec eux et les rend incapables de penser.</p><p>Leur folie douce, de laquelle ils aimeraient guérir, qu'ils tentent de diluer à coups de bières blondes. Le blond, la couleur de cette folie, les cheveux blonds de Kevin et de Nico qui se mélangent quand leurs bouches s'embrassent furieusement.</p><p>Cette folie douce, il serait peut-être temps que Kevin et Nico le comprennent, c'est ce que l'on appelle l'Amour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. L'arbre de noël (en plein été)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un arbre de noël en plein été. Telle est la nouvelle lubie de l'aîné, pour offrir au plus jeune le réconfort et l'amour dont il semble manquer.</p><p>Armé d'une hache, il s'aventure dans la forêt. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, ça sent bon la sève et l'humidité de la rosée, les oiseaux gazouillent paresseusement tandis que les écureuils dorment encore.</p><p>Durant une demie heure, il arpente les bois à la recherche du sapin parfait. Il finit par le trouver, touffu et majestueux au milieu des anonymes, le coupe en quelques coups bien placés.</p><p>Il se dépêche de rentrer à la maison, installe l'arbre au milieu du salon. Quelques lumières, quelques guirlandes, quelques boules et l'arbre illumine la maison, comme s'il était un réel sapin de noël.</p><p>Mais ce qui égaye le plus la maison, ce sont les éclats dans les yeux de Sebastian lorsqu'il découvre l'arbre de noël - en plein été - offert par son Kimi adoré.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Nuances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entre le monde d'avant et le monde de maintenant, il y avait eu un laps de temps. Quelques semaines durant lesquelles tout n'était ni blanc ni noir, mais simplement fait des nuances que nous connaissions encore.</p><p>Une période qu'ils avaient passés à la fois près et loin l'un de l'autre, à une courte distance physique mais à une abyssal distance émotionnelle. À se voir derrière des écrans alors qu'ils auraient pu se voir réellement, à se demander quelle force les tenait ainsi troublés, eux qui étaient sensés être de simples amis.</p><p>Les nuances de l'amour, qu'entre eux ils ne savaient déceler.</p><p>Le nouveau monde approchait. La menace de l'enfermement permanent, la création de la bulle. Cet univers inquiétant était à leurs portes, des ouvertures qu'ils ne pouvaient garder étanches malgré leurs fermetures, cette nouvelle réalité qui se matérialisait.</p><p>George se réveilla en pleine nuit, paniqué, mouillé comme ses draps. Les nuances du monde disparaissaient et lui, se perdait dans d'autres.</p><p>Il ne voulait plus être aveuglé alors qu'autour de lui, tout se figeait.</p><p>Il enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva, traversa en voiture et à vive allure les chemins de terre de la campagne anglaise. Bondissant hors de son véhicule, il toqua furieusement à la porte, l'adrénaline chauffant son corps trop peu couvert - et Alex ouvrit. Alex ouvrit, désorienté, et George se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.</p><p>Nuances de baisers, la naissance de nouvelles couleurs dans ce monde aseptisé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. (Faire) l'amour dans le froid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faire l'amour dans la neige, un vieux fantasme d'adolescent. L'interdit de l'extérieur, la restriction d'une saison, la condition de l'hiver, autant qui en font un défi fantasmé.</p><p>Un matin au réveil, ils découvrent le jardin blanc. Dehors, tout est silencieux, pur, l'hiver est au pas de leur porte et de vieux désirs ressurgissent.</p><p>La neige, un baiser, le froid, des corps brûlants.</p><p>La neige qui se met à fondre, glaçant ces fesses qui lui sont proposées, trempant ces mains qui la pénètre.</p><p>Charles, dont le corps finit engourdi par le froid et les cheveux recouverts de neige et Lando, qui devra longuement réchauffer ses mains et jambes avant de retrouver des sensations.</p><p>Faire l'amour dans la neige, dans le froid, on ne les y reprendra pas deux fois.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Tous les jours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Des mots d'amour, ils s'en disent tous les jours. Ils sont dissimulés, déguisés entre autres anodins, prononcés ci et là comme si de rien n'était. Une tradition du premier jour, pour ne jamais oublier ce qui les avait liés.</p><p>Des câlins, ils en font tous les jours. Amoureux ou chahutés, en se titillant ou dans l'intimité, très peu d'heure passent sans qu'ils ne soient en contact rapproché.</p><p>Des preuves de leur amour, ils s'en donnent tous les jours. Un gâteau au chocolat préféré préparé, un trousseau de clé oublié ramassé, un bouquet de fleurs acheté ou un film favori loué. Elles sont là, elles se content et elles comptent.</p><p>Le quotidien de Carlos et Lando, il ressemble à cela. Des mots d'amour, des câlins et des preuves d'amour, Carlos et Lando tous les jours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Après quelques semaines sans actualiser Rendez-vous à l'aube, me voilà de retour avec quelques textes d'avance et de nouveaux pairings à venir.<br/>En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Premier amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une histoire non écrite, qui n'a pourtant jamais pu être oubliée. À l'époque, un sentiment grandissant, un désir à moitié avoué et finalement, des avances repoussées. Des cicatrices toujours présentes sur le cœur, malgré le nouvel amour et les années.</p><p>Cet ancien amour était sincère, candide, il était le premier du genre et le premier pour ce genre. Premier amour masculin, celui qui a ouvert la voie.</p><p>Un premier amour ne peut être oublié, qu'il ait été ou non partagé.</p><p>Quand aujourd'hui Max voit Daniel, il est obligé d'y repenser. Daniel, le premier homme qu'il a aimé, la première déception essuyée. Il n'y a pas de rancœur, juste le rire de Daniel, ses yeux pétillants et son sourire.</p><p>Le sourire de Daniel que Max continuera toujours à aimer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Complicité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son grand amour, il l'a depuis longtemps trouvé. Une relation addictive, chacun à besoin de l'autre pour s'accomplir ; un besoin d'amour pour l'un, d'attention pour l'autre.</p><p>Partout autour du monde ils essaient de ne jamais se quitter, partagent leurs repas, s'aventurent dehors plusieurs fois dans la journée. Les balades sont toujours gaies, ils profitent des paysages et quelques fois, courent côte à côte pour se dépenser.</p><p>Leur complicité est évidente, l'impossibilité de communiquer par des mots n'est en aucun cas une barrière et ne les fera jamais se quitter.</p><p>Lewis et Roscoe, le maitre et son chien, heureux à être tous les deux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un peu particulier celui-ci, je vous l'accorde ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Demain, peut-être</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au tournant d'une rue, ils se sont croisés. Hasard véritable si l'on refuse de croire en la destinée, ils manquent de peu de se percuter ; l'un allant dans un sens et l'autre dans l'autre sens, comme dans la vie.</p><p>Ils ne peuvent pas s'ignorer et choisissent de ne pas s'ignorer, au nom de l'enfance qui les a liés, ils vont tenter de mettre de côté ces quelques années brouillées.</p><p>Leur relation ne pourra plus être la même, l'expérience et les années les ont changés, leurs caractères se sont affirmés. Autour d'un verre ils décident de s'attabler, le début est froid et forcé, il le faut bien tant entre eux tout est glacé.</p><p>Mais les ombres de leur collaboration entachent le <em>Golden Age</em>, les noirs souvenirs se superposent aux éclats de rire oubliés. Alors après ce verre, Nico et Lewis se quittent sans autre mot ; c'est encore trop tôt.</p><p>Demain, peut-être, nous oublierons le récent passé.</p><p>
  <em>Demain, peut-être.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je précise, si besoin est, qu'il s'agit ici de Rosberg et pas de Hülkenberg ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Idole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Idole.</em>
</p><p>Ce mot à quelque chose de tout puissant.</p><p>Une idole est un modèle, une icône, un maître à penser, un mentor.</p><p>Une idole est belle, métaphysiquement et souvent physiquement, elle est celle qui nous forge, qui nous encourage à nous dépasser jusqu'à nous accomplir ; elle est celle qui nous guide sur le chemin de l'existence.</p><p>Cette idole, Sebastian l'a toujours eue. Michael, le héros de tout un peuple, le Baron Rouge ou le Kaiser, celui qui a dominé la formule reine sur son cheval cabré.</p><p>Une idole côtoyée, devenue proche pour ne pas dire amie.</p><p>Michael, l'idole de Sebastian, l'idole de Mick son fils biologique. Une admiration sans borne pour ce père multiple champion, la douleur personnelle et profonde de son absence.</p><p>C'est là que Mick et Sebastian se sont trouvés. Une idole, on peut en avoir deux, Sebastian sera la seconde de Mick et en échange, l'aîné tâchera de rendre au cadet tout ce que ce père commun lui aura appris au fil des années.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un texte un peu à part, une pensée pour celui qui pour moi aussi, est toujours une idole.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce soir, il a décidé d'aller danser. La fraicheur de l'automne est arrivée, sur sa route il voit des arbres échevelés, cela n'éteint pas son envie de profiter d'une boite à ciel ouvert.</p><p>Très vite il le repère, seul au bar avec une bière, tourné vers la foule comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.</p><p>Un regard échangé.</p><p>Il le rejoint d'un pas lent, nonchalant, l'ignorant comme s'il allait simplement au bar se commander à boire.</p><p>Un <em>salut</em> murmuré.</p><p>La conversation est entamée, ni studieuse ni intelligible dans le brouhaha, mais ce n'est pas cela l'important. Des regards dérobés, des corps qui s'effleurent, des mots soufflés entre deux lèvres.</p><p>George et Alex flirtent, désir avoué d'assouvir d'autres désirs, c'est subtil et précis ; cela ressemble à un flirt réussi.</p><p>Des lèvres qui se rencontrent très vite, puis deux corps qui s'unissent ensuite dans l'intimité d'une chambre retrouvée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Entre-deux voluptueux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un après-midi lumineux, pour un entre-deux voluptueux.</p><p>Dans le jardin face au lac, ils ont étendu un large drap, blanc comme les allées composées de tulipes et de gardénias. À l'abri des hautes haies taillées, ils se sont mis à nu, oubliant leurs vêtements quelque part entre la maison et la terrasse ensoleillée.</p><p>Un retour au naturel, des corps qui respirent l’air tiède de l’été.</p><p>Le vaste de leurs pensées qui ne sont pas chastes, l’humide du gazon qui chatouille leurs doigts de pied. George et Nyck s’observent entre blanc et herbe, avant qu’ailleurs le vent les emmènent.</p><p>Les corps se rejoignent, se dévorent de baisers et s'attaquent de caresses pressées. </p><p>Commence alors un autre temps dans l'instant, un entre-deux voluptueux dans un après-midi tiède et lumineux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. L'astre dans la nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce soir en regardant les étoiles, nous avons vu quelque chose. Un astre qui brillait différemment, qui se détachait des autres par une singularité inexpliquée. </p><p>Il remplissait l'horizon de mélancolique, notre horizon dans lequel tu n'es physiquement plus là.</p><p>Dans un frisson commun, nous nous sommes regardés et sans un mot, nous nous sommes compris ; il n'y a pas besoin d'expliquer cette peine qui nous lie.</p><p>Les souvenirs et le manque, les joies passées et la douleur présente.</p><p>En regardant le ciel étoilé, nous, Charles et Pierre, pensons toujours à toi. Anthoine notre ami, désormais l'astre qui nous guide et nous éclaire dans la nuit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Autour d'eux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autour d'eux, tout est nébuleux. Les lumières vacillent dans un mélange de couleurs, la lune d'argent scintille, les ombres se tordent jusqu'à se confondre avec le solide.</p><p>Dans cette nuit embrouillée ils se sont retrouvés, intrépides et sans doute trop imbibés.</p><p>Autour d'eux, plus rien n'est limpide. Ni la chambre que leurs trébuchements viennent désordonner, ni leur désir devenu oppressant. Agités ils se déshabillent, se touchent avec un empressement incorrigible.</p><p>Les baisers sont fiévreux, entre deux les garçons volubiles. </p><p>Mais peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas été fiévreux et volubiles, ils auraient regardé autour d'eux.</p><p>Car ce n'est qu'une fois que George commence à faire l'amour à Alex, qu'ils remarquent leur erreur de chambre et la présence de Lando autour d'eux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>D'accord, celle-ci je suis vache avec eux ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Toi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La tête levée, je t'ai vu. Tes yeux bleus entourés de longs cils, ce regard libre, parfois sombre de désir quand il me voit.</p><p>Du bout des doigts, je t'ai touché. Un effleurement intime, j'ai décris les courbes de ta nuque et de ton visage,  ton visage qui me sourit.</p><p>Vers l'avant, je me suis penché. J'ai senti ton corps chaud et mince contre le mien, tes bras écartés pour mieux m'accueillir.</p><p>Sur la pointe des pieds, je me suis mis pour t'embrasser. Tes lèvres fraîches et gercées, entrouvertes à m'attendre.</p><p>Car tu es toujours là à m'attendre, George, moi Nyck à qui tu murmures <i>Je t'aime</i> à l'oreille.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Volages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce lieu paraît rêvé. Une cabane à la taille d'une villa, un séjour ouvert face à la mer. Une île au nom exotique, un petit nid douillet où s'est posé un couple d'inséparables le temps de vacances bien méritées.</p><p>Ici, ils peuvent être volages. Tomber les vêtements et les masques, s'aimer et faire l'amour en toute liberté. </p><p>Deux corps qui s'unissent dans des draps mousseline. </p><p>C'est tout simplement beau, au bruit de la mer ils font écho, le vent pénètre de part en part dans la chambre aux fenêtres jamais refermées ; leurs corps frissonnent d'être ainsi caressés. </p><p>Le crépuscule arrive, leur teint bronzé se met à scintiller, pour eux aussi il va être l'heure de venir.</p><p>C'est simplement parfait - ce n'est pas rêvé. Lando se cambre pour mieux s'offrir à Carlos, impulse la dernière secousse pour leur faire atteindre l'apogée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Sous les draps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leur histoire a débuté comme ça. Un froid matin d'hiver passé sous les draps, des corps au réveil excités, une envie d'expérimenter.</p><p>Une folie pour bouleverser notre vieille amitié.</p><p>La nudité pas assumée, elle se cache sous les draps. La vingtaine a beau être passée, les corps n'en sont pas pour autant acceptés. Trop par-ci et pas assez par-là, des détails auxquels trop d'importance est accordée, des formes qui ne conviennent toujours pas.</p><p>Nos corps qui se découvrent plus qu'amis.</p><p>Lando et Max, leur histoire a débuté comme ça ; un froid matin d'hiver passé sous les draps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Pour une glace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terrasse et jardin au soleil, 35° à l'ombre des pins ; la fournaise du mois d'août sur la Côte d'Azur.</p><p>Au bord de la piscine les transats sont installés, côte à côte à chauffer. Entre deux baignades les corps sont couverts de longues serviettes et les yeux restent cachés derrière d'épais verres teintés, les mots sont économisés pour ne pas flancher.</p><p>Puis, l'idée fuse. Quoi de mieux, sous ce calvaire aoûtien, qu'une bonne glace à l'italienne. Ainsi ils s'en vont, paréos noués à la taille, alors que l'église du village sonne la fin de l'après-midi.</p><p>Le jour tombe sur la Côte d'Azur, chatoyants sont les reflets de la méditerranée. Le long du chemin de sable qui les ramène à la villa il n'y a personne, Kevin prend la main de Nico qui s'arrête pour le regarder.</p><p>Kevin aime la glace à la vanille, Nico aime la glace à la pistache ; Kevin n'aime pas la glace à la pistache, Nico n'aime pas la glace à la vanille. Chacun aime le parfum que l'autre n'aime pas et cela, cela pose problème.</p><p>Pour une glace ils se sont déplacés, par amour ils vont oublier son goût pas forcément apprécié pour s'embrasser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Sur les berges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me revoici !<br/>Je ne poste plus beaucoup, l'inspiration ne me vient plus tellement pour ce fandom... Sinon, vous pouvez lire mes écrits dans le fandom cyclisme, ou venir me parler sur Tumblr, jaemysteries1   ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le long de la rivière, main dans la main, les amoureux marchaient sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux. Parfois des paires d'yeux les fixaient, étonnées, joyeuses ou étourdies, cet endroit n'était pas le plus discret, mais tant pis, il était celui qu'ils avaient choisi.</p><p>Sur les berges le printemps, sur les berges le couple d'amoureux s'attardait.</p><p>Ils s'installèrent, sur une couverture douce et légère, à l'ombre d'un chêne centenaire. Ce lieu était d'une poésie, c'était pour cela qu'ils l'avaient choisi, pour sa rivière d'eau pur, ses fleurs parfumées, sa vue dégagée sur la vallée et ses arbres qui murmuraient leur sagesse.</p><p>Bientôt la nuit serait tombée, les étoiles décoreraient le ciel de ce que nous, nos ancêtres, rassemblons en constellations. Les gens seraient partis, laissant le lieu calme et intime, unique juste pour les amoureux.</p><p>Sur les berges le printemps, sur les berges Max et Pierre s'embrasseraient, sous le chêne centenaire et la lune d'argent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Avant que la nuit tombe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Par un beau dimanche après-midi, nous sommes partis. Mains dans les poches, sans rien emmener, une fugue improvisée pour oublier le quotidien.</p><p>Ta main qui glisse de ta poche à la mienne, qui enlace mes doigts avec tendresse.</p><p>Le décor change, la ville a disparu depuis longtemps. Ici, dehors, nous sommes entre le printemps et l'été, perdus dans la nature et le temps.</p><p>Empreintes laissées sur le sol glaise, écho de nos voix entre les monts.</p><p>Le jour décline. Nous n'attendrons pas minuit et la fraicheur du soir mais avant de partir, dans l'écorce nous gravons nos prénoms, <em>Carlos et Lando,</em> afin de figer notre amour à jamais.</p><p>Et nous serons rentrés, avant que la nuit tombe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>